


In the Middle of this Night

by yakyuu_yarou



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 153
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou
Summary: Carnes and Barter I mean Barnes and Carter take a watch while everyone is locked in the cell.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	In the Middle of this Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for the lovely people who have joined me in this ship, and then it turned just a little too long for that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this 💙

The others have let them take this watch, and Barnes is grateful. Carter … is still drinking. At least now it‘s water.

When they look at each other, they don‘t smile.

“If we get out of here—“ Howard starts, but Barnes holds up a hand immediately. It‘s enough to interrupt him, these days.

Some days.

“ _When_ we get out of here, we‘ll talk properly“, he promises, and looks at Carter until he nods. “We can‘t tell them. Wilde knowing is dangerous enough.“ Barnes feels his hardened expression soften at the edges, because he can see Howard swallow down the urge to bristle. He‘s so bad at keeping things _in_ , the same way Barnes sucks at letting them out. And he‘s not wrong in wanting to share this little pocket of joy with people they li— with _allies_ , because Gods know the poor sods could use some good in the gloom of the cell.

The mission comes first, and they both know it.

Barnes watches Carter nod again, from the entrance to the cell, and he wordlessly holds out a hand.

Carter mutters a soft “yes, for fuck‘s sake, finally“ and slips over in that nearly oily way that reminds Barnes of someone he barely knew. He banishes the memory as soon as their hands touch, though, and as he pulls Howard into his arms he can see his eyes close.

The hug they is gentle, yet tight, and when Barnes softly presses his lips into Carter‘s impossible, horrible, _awful_ hair, they curve up into a smile.

* * *

In the cell, one arm wrapped around Hamid while Zolf‘s beard tickles her back and one of Cel‘s legs gently prods the back of her knee, Azu closes her eyes again and smiles to herself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Middle of this Night [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929693) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
